The Goblet of Fire
The Goblet of Fire is a background story that details the historical basis of the Goblet of Fire within Hogwarts, as well as the events preceding and surrounding the Goblet of Fire events within the School of Magi. The Goblet of Fire has three POV Characters in the form of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter and each of the characters have significant POV time with Harry Potter also taking the role of the information dump throughout his initial chapter. POV Character The Goblet of Fire has three POV Characters in the form of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter and each of the characters have significant POV time with Harry Potter also taking the role of the information dump throughout his initial chapter. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Harry Potter is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is entered into the Goblet of Fire through menipulation, and he is forced to go through the trials and tribulations of the Goblet of Fire by himself. During the first trial he battles against a dragon of which is summoned into the trial and he manages to defeat the Dragon moving himself to the next stage of the Contest. During the chapter he meets several Magi from the other regions including Hele Halone of whom he has a long conversation with about how different they see the world. "Look around you Harry Potter." His arms raised above him and directed himself around. "You believe you live in the worst of times, but let me tell you Potter that you are wrong." "What do you mean?" "I grew up living each day just praying to the god that I might find food. If I found food someone in our village did not die. If I did not find it they died. It was not until Magi came that I felt truly safe. I used my Magi to save lives. I helped my village and for that I was taken from them. Magi where I come is not to be used for the people. I shall never see my family again. I shall always hate and love Magi." Chapter 2 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 3 Hermione Granger is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she and her friends go to the Euro cup where she learns of her attraction to Harry when she watches him make out with Jinny Weezly. Storming away after watching Harry make out with Ginny Weezly she would find herself smashing into Anna Gushina of whom tells her she is a Magi of the Order of Maal sent from Lorraine as part of their contingent for the Euro Magi cup. Characters Introduced= *Anna Gushina |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= *Order of Maal Chapter 4 Harry Potter is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 5 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 6 Hermione Granger is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 7 Harry Potter is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Category:Story